Don't Play With Fire
by FIREmblemFAN
Summary: AU: A king living in the past, an army full of hope and a young noble living in a silent hell. Based on the hit game Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals, this is a much closer look at Roy's feelings as he finds pain, insecurity and love while at war.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello! I'm FIREmblemFAN. After playing Fire Emblem 6 and 7 many times, I decided to write a fanfic about what I think should have happened. The plot of this story strays really far from the one in the actual games but I think that everyone will come to like it if they read with an open mind. First and foremost, you'll probably notice that most of the couples are fictional, meaning that they are not possible in the games. Also, because some of the characters posses little personality, or at least in my opinion, I gave them characteristics that seemed to fit their class and image. I apologize of I completely distorted your favorite character. Finally, I changed a lot of the original events just to add a twist to the storyline. I hope you enjoy the story! Please review but be gentle with the flames!

FIREmblemFAN 


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

Once upon a time, dragons and humans lived peacefully on the same continent. Though very different, they both stayed clear of each other's way and went about their lives as usual. But as time went by, the humans become greedy and corrupted. They desired more land, to build their castles, to plant their fields and to take over anyone and anything. The years passed and slowly the dragons and their lands diminished. As mankind became more and more power hungry, they realized that with the dragons gone, they could rule the entire continent. War was declared and the dragons wee defeated. Those that survived stayed hidden, mourning the death of their kind while the humans rejoiced their tainted victory. But that was hundreds of years ago. Surely it had been put in the past. However there were still those with ancestors who had fought beside the dragons. They longed for peace and prosperity, for justice and love. But for them, it never came. And so the few remaining families vowed to avenge the dragons by slowly destroying the countries and citizens residing in them, much like the humans did before. These families would slowly pick off surrounding villages, one by one and take the remaining land for themselves in honor of the dragons. As even more time passed, the families died out leaving only one left. The family of Zephyr, the powerful king of Bern. 


	3. Roy

That fateful fall night was beautiful. The sky was clear as could be, a thick blanket of dark protecting the creatures of the earth as they slept. And the stars, they were shinning as bright as could be along side the golden, full moon. Waves crashed gently against the coastline of Lycia, one of the most prosperous and well-loved countries of Ereb. From the water, a great castle could be seen, breaking the smooth horizon. This was not just any castle however; it was the castle of the Pherae Principality's reigning lord, Eliwood. Being part of Lycia's league, he was left in charge of this wonderful little region, to rule like the born leader he was. But tonight, he was restless, for his wife, Priscilla of Etruria, was expecting a child.

In the wee hours of the morning, Eliwood was still awake, sitting up right in bed. He gazed out at the sea and watched the moon's reflection trace across the night sky. Though he had been doing this for hours now, time seemed to be forgotten by one that was half asleep and half awake. Finally, letting out a deep sigh, he fell back on his bed and pulled the heavy, white bed sheets over him, trying to relax. The usually carefree lord wanted to be prepared for anything that night; his wife could go into labor at any given moment. Eliwood turned on his side and admired his lovely, sleeping wife. He loved her with all his heart and more. Everything from her beautiful smile too her laugh, which sounded not unlike many wind chimes were blowing from far away. As he leaned down to kiss her cheek, Priscilla began to awaken.

"Dearest," she began, "Please, would you get the doctor?"

Eliwood new precisely what this meant- the child was on its way. He quickly got up from bed and threw on a dark green robe, then walked briskly out the door. An odd excitement filled him as he walked down the hall. Whether it was the anticipation or uncertainty of the matter, something inside made him feel alive and ready to take on anything. 

"My Lord, what is it?" asked a worried servant standing in the hallway. She leaned over a railing, trying to catch a reply from her employer as he jogged down the narrow stairwell, but all that was heard was the sound of his feet against the cold, stone floor. The banners and tapestries on the walls fluttered like pieces of paper in the wind as he rushed to the first door at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Lady Serra," he called while rapping on the door. There was no answer so he tried again. Just as he brought his hand up to knock for the third time, the door opened and a young woman with two thick purple pigtails came out smiling. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting Eliwood." she mentioned while starting up the stairs. The anxious pair raced back to Priscilla. 

They were not even halfway up the stairs when a large group of servants and court members came into view. They were crowding noisily around the bedroom door that had been closed for privacy. Serra spoke up and announced that every one go back to bed, or at least back away from the area. 

"Eliwood," she began, "Stay here." She glared at him with her now cold amethyst eyes that seemed to be say, "Don't mess with me."

Over the course of fifteen minutes, the crowd outside dwindled down to just a few people, and finally just Eliwood. A servant brought a chair for him to relax in but it didn't seem relaxing at all. He wanted to be there with his wife, by her side holding her hand. But Serra would complain that he was in the way, or find another absurd excuse. True, she was the best medic on the continent but she certainly was odd about her procedures.

An hour after all the commotion had started, Eliwood was unwillingly starting do dose off, when a loud, rough voice surprised him. With the strong, Scottish dialect, it was clearly the voice of Marcus, one of the castle's most well respected Paladins. 

"Congratulations," he began. 

Eliwood sighed, "It isn't over yet. I want to know what is going on in there but Serra won't allow me inside.

" Worry not. Serra is one of the best medics I've ever met. There is no reason to doubt her."

"I hope you are right Marcus."

"You should get some sleep. These things can take a while you know."

"I'm too excited to sleep through something like this. I want to be awake and alert incase anything happens."

"Suite yourself, my Lord."

Eliwood reflected on Marcus for a bit, even after he had left the area. Though he was a Paladin by title, all those who knew Marcus referred to him as the "royal babysitter". When Eliwood was born some twenty- one years ago, Marcus was left in charge of him when the reining Lord and Lady were not around. In that time, the little boy would learn all sorts of things from the Paladin. Every thing from arithmetic, to fighting techniques. But at the present time, Eliwood wondered how Marcus would react to this new child.

The hours past and Eliwood began to sink into a slumber again, when the door to the bedroom opened. 

A servant came out of the room and quietly nudged the Lord's shoulder. He jerked back to consciousness and looked up at the young girl before him.

"I am happy to announce that you have a son." She smiled politely and reentered the room, closing the door behind her. 

"How wonderful," whispered Eliwood with a look of total bliss on his face. 

Quickly after that came Serra, who energetically congratulated the new father.

"You must be so proud!" said the medic.

"Yes, but when may I see him?"

"In just a minute. We need to make sure that he is in good health and so on. Priscilla too."

With that, Serra disappeared into the busy room.

Eliwood sighed and started to pace. 

"I wonder if I'll make a good father…"

Some how, "just a minute" became an hour. 

"This is absurd…" mumbled Eliwood. He wanted to see his new son badly and was almost ready to barge into the room when the door reopened. 

"Come," motioned Serra to her employer. 

"This is it. The moment of truth." thought the Lord of the realm.

Eliwood first noticed that the room was cool and inviting due to the open windows letting in the night air. The hallway had been hot and stuffy. He then noticed Priscilla who was looking dreamily at her husband from the bed she lay in. He rushed to her side and grasped her hands in his own.

"Darling, are you all right? I was so worried about you, I-" he was cut off as his wife put a gentle finger to his lips. She averted her gaze to Serra, who was standing with a bundle of cloth in her hands, or so it seemed. 

"My Lord," she began, "your son." Serra handed him the bundle she was carrying, being ever so careful in the process. A child like and uncontrollable smile came over Eliwood's face as he gladly accepted the bundle, which was identified as the child. 

"My, my…" was his whispered response as he looked down upon the boy with kind and joyous eyes. The youth looked just like his parents, dark red hair and unusually blue eyes. 

"Doesn't he look just like us?" chuckled the Lord to his wife. 

"I believe he does." was Priscilla's weak but happy response. "But what should we name him?"

Eliwood looked affectionately at the baby boy, who smiled back at his father.

"I think Roy would be a most appropriate name. Doesn't it mean "one with red hair"?"

"Wasn't that clever of you," remarked Priscilla. "I think Roy is a fine name…"

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! Reviews are happily accepted! Please don't copy my work and keep in mind that all the characters are property of Nintendo/Intelligent Systems! Thank you!_


End file.
